A alma de Rachel Berry
by docebarbara
Summary: Quinn perdeu sua vida para a eternidade, logo ela precisava de outra. Rachel queria sucesso e fama. Claro que ela faria tudo para conseguir. Até mesmo vender sua vida e ser manipulada por alguém que não é nem humano.


**MUDEI MEU NOME. AGORA SOU A GAROTAENTEDIADA. MAS AINDA SOU A MESMA GAROTA. RS**

_VAMPIROS!_

_AN: Queridos. Eu sei que estão todos esperando pela atualização de Wolf. Mas eu ainda estou pensando sobre que rumo a história vai tomar._

_Então, aqui está a outra ideia de que falei._

_Estou pensando em fazer uma trilogia sobrenatural AU de Faberry. Essa seria a segunda história. Claro, não sao relacionadas entre si, bem como possuem focos diferentes. A proxima eh um romance "Capa e espada", no melhor estilo Conan._

**_Quanto a presente fanfiction... deve ser forte. NC-17 bem forte, eu acho. Espero que gostem, mas se você não quer ver gente morrendo, sofrendo e etc, eu não recomendo._**

Aproveitem. Ah, e me deculpem pelos erros, são todos meus.

* * *

><p><strong>Título:<strong> A Alma de Rachel Berry

**Autor:** Docebarbara

**Disclaimer:** Eu não possuo os personagens ou qualquer coisa relacionada Glee.

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Advertências: **Sexo, sangue, mortes, violência, angst... o que mais? Monologos interminaveis?

**Resumo: **Quinn perdeu sua vida para a eternidade, logo ela precisava de outra. Rachel queria sucesso e fama. Claro que ela faria tudo para conseguir. Até mesmo vender sua vida e ser manipulada por alguém que nem eh humano.

* * *

><p><em>Prólogo<em>

Meu nome é Rachel Berry e eu sou uma estrela da Broadway.

Eu costumava repetir isso todos os dias em frente ao espelho, e naquela noite não seria diferente. Olhei para o meu reflexo e soltei o ar que eu prendia nos pulmões. Eu estava bêbada, como em todas as noites ultimamente. Passei as mãos por cima do meu roupão de seda cor de rosa. Tão juvenil, pensei. Uma mera lembrança da jovem inocente que um dia fui.

Ouvi os sons vindos da suíte presidencial do hotel caríssimo o qual eu sequer lembrava o nome, mas que era pago pela minha fortuna. Com um suspiro me virei, abrindo a porta para o quarto principal. Sobre a cama havia um homem e uma mulher. Ambos eram muito atraentes, mas como todos os outros não possuíam um nome para mim. Eles nunca tinham nome. O homem era robusto e moreno, com um sorriso arrogante nos lábios e olhava fixamente para mim enquanto se masturbava lentamente – claro, ele estava prestes a fazer um ménage com Rachel Berry, a prostituta da Broadway. Lembrava-me Puck. Talvez fosse minha solidão a culpada por essa minha propensão a correlacionar essas pessoas com gente do meu passado. A mulher loira ao lado dele então resolveu tomar a iniciativa e se abaixou, tomando o pênis dele entre os lábios, logo engolindo tudo o que pode. O homem-Puck gemeu a agarrou as mexas loiras com uma das mãos, se forçando ainda mais para dentro da boca da mulher.

Ela me lembrava Britanny. Parecia inocente e angelical, apesar de dormir com tudo o que se movia.

Aproximei-me, pois eu era o elemento principal desta cena. Desfiz lentamente o nó na minha cintura, sentindo por entre os dedos a textura da minha riqueza. Deixei que o tecido escorregasse pelos meus ombros, revelando meus seios nus. Estendi meus braços e finalmente o roupão caiu aos meus pés, descobrindo tudo o que eu possuía. O homem continuou a empurrar seu membro profundamente na boca da menina-Britanny, mas seus olhos estavam travados em meu corpo e após passear por todas as minhas curvas ele lambeu os lábios sugestivamente.

Os dois agora olhavam para mim com luxuria e então percebi que a loira estava usando uma cinta e entre suas pernas pendia um vibrador dourado. Uma cor muito conveniente, eu me permito dizer. Provavelmente foi idéia _dela._ Sempre atenta aos detalhes. Isso me irritou um pouco e logo percebi o que estava para acontecer. A menina-Britanny então segurou minha mão e me puxou para a cama, empurrando sua língua quente e flexível na minha boca. Não posso negar que foi gostoso. Fazia parte do jogo. Os papéis se invertiam dependendo do dia e das pessoas em minha cama. Hoje, eu seria a dominada.

Senti um par de mãos grandes e fortes em meus quadris, bem como algo duro e quente roçando na minha bunda, entre as minhas nádegas. Outra boca começou a sugar meu pescoço, mordendo e provavelmente deixando marcas. Mais problemas para o maquiador.

Tenho que admitir que eu sempre achei excitante ter duas bocas sobre mim, logo, não pude segurar o gemido que dei quando a boca quente da loira passou de meus lábios para o bico de um dos meus seios, sugando e raspando seus dentes levemente pelo mamilo. Uma de suas mãos me segurava dando apoio, enquanto a outra massageava o outro peito.

As mãos do homem atrás de mim também não permaneceram paradas. Uma delas escorregou por entre as minhas coxas, tocando meu sexo e se dirigindo para dentro. Senti dois de seus dedos exploraram firmemente meu interior já molhado de desejo. Ele voltou e acariciou meu monte ao mesmo tempo em que beijava minhas costas, chupando minha carne e lambendo-a em seguida. Ah, como eu adorava quando faziam isso. Eu podia sentir a saliva molhando deliciosamente a minha pele. Foi quando a mulher a minha frente se abaixou, deitando de costas para a cama e expulsando os dedos do homem-Puck do meu sexo, os substituiu com a língua.

Deus, ela era boa. Eu poderia dizer pela forma como meus joelhos estavam vacilando a cada golpe de sua língua dentro de mim. Cedi ao meu corpo e me curvei, até estar frente a frente com o apêndice de silicone dourado e o tomei em minha boca. Desde adolescente descobri que meu reflexo de vomito era ausente, por acaso, quando tentei, sem sucesso, exercitar práticas bulímicas. Felizmente em alguns casos era muito útil.

Gemi novamente quando os dedos do rapaz sondaram a minha entrada e mais ainda quando ele me penetrou com dois dedos, e a loira chupava meus clitóris como se não houvesse amanhã, para em seguida mordê-lo suavemente, me deixando louca.

Continuamos assim por um tempo que não pude contar quando meu corpo começou a se retesar, como um sinal de meu orgasmo iminente. Suguei com ainda mais vontade o vibrador em minha boca, sentindo a ponta bater fundo em minha garganta. Com certeza havia do outro lado algo que conferisse prazer à mulher, dados os seus gemidos enlouquecidos, abafados entre as minhas pernas.

Uma segunda língua ainda passeava pela minha coluna, descendo lentamente até minha bunda. Senti mãos segurando os dois lados, revelando meu ânus. O moreno passou a língua por ele, me fazendo estremecer. Percebendo o efeito que ele tinha sobre mim, ele me lambeu repetidamente e quando eu estava prestes a implorar ele me penetrou atrás com aquele músculo forte e quente. Eu o senti ir o mais profundo que podia, enquanto os dedos entravam e saiam de mim da forma mais deliciosamente rude que a posição lhe permitia. Meu corpo já não me respondia mais, eu estava a mercê do que faziam comigo. Subitamente senti meu corpo endurecer com um prazer intenso que me preencheu inteira. Ouvi meu próprio grito de satisfação, seguido pelo da loira embaixo de mim. Não era romântico, mas com certeza foi erótico.

O quarto estava ridiculamente quente e o som de nossas respirações ofegantes era alto. Desnecessário dizer que eu tombei para o lado, deitando de costas na cama. Olhei para cima e vi meu mais novo companheiro de cama alisando seu membro com um sorriso ainda mais arrogante no rosto do que antes.

Ah, claro. Isso foi apenas o princípio.

Admito que mesmo com toa a minha rotina diária de exercícios e boa alimentação eu precisei de um momento para me recompor. Meu amigo, porém, não queria esperar. Com a mão livre me puxou sobre meus joelhos e me beijou, forçando sua língua em minha boca. São em momentos como esse que eu agradeço a mim mesma por praticar uma profunda e atenciosa higiene das partes íntimas.

A loira pareceu se animar e empurrou o homem, substituindo a boca dele com a dela. Claro, agora todos brigavam para me beijar. Sua mão serpenteou pelo meu corpo, arranhando levemente meus quadris, até passar seus dedos na umidade abundante em meu centro.

Ouvi o som de plástico sendo rasgado atrás de mim ao mesmo tempo em que a vibrador dourado era posicionado em minha entrada. Meu corpo já estava ardendo novamente e meu centro pulsando de vontade. Ela me penetrou gentilmente, dando tempo para me ajustar ao tamanho.

Atrás de mim minhas nádegas eram novamente abertas para revelar meu buraco rosado e molhado. Sem rodeios, uma mão segurou meus quadris enquanto outra guiava o pênis gelado de lubrificante para dentro, devagar, mas firmemente. Eu sentia centímetro por centímetro do comprimento dele. Isso sim doeu. Claro que eu já havia feito isso antes, mas nunca com alguém tão grande.

- Espera... 'tá doendo. – eu disse.

Com essas palavras, todos pararam. Um distinto par de olhos estava sobre mim. Tinha uma expressão que era um estranho misto de preocupação e prazer em observar minha dor. Eu me sentia tão cheia, empalada por ambos os lados. Sabia que as coisas precisavam continuar, então desci uma das mãos cujas unhas estavam cravadas nas costas da garota-Britanny e comecei a circundar meu clitóris com meu dedo médio. Só assim pude relaxar.

Vendo como eu tocava em mim mesma, o homem e a mulher puseram novamente suas bocas em mim, um de cada lado do meu pescoço, marcando mais ainda minha carne tenra.

Quando tive certeza de que havia relaxado o suficiente, dei a ordem.

- Podem prosseguir.

Eles pareciam confusos.

- Continuar, podem continuar...

A sensação de estar cheia não era nada comparado aos movimentos de ambos os membros sendo empurrados e puxados dentro de mim. Era lento no início, com arremetidas experimentais até que eles encontraram seu ritmo. Hora ao mesmo tempo, hora revezando, eles me entravam em mim, cada vez mais rápido, meu corpo entre os deles, batendo em um e me outro como um fantoche. Isso foi algo novo. Eu não tinha como me firmar, nem nada para segurar a não ser eles, então me deixei levar pelo balanço que eles promoviam.

Logo minha cabeça estava jogada para trás, minha boca aberta num grito silencioso, pedido por mais. Os grunhidos pareciam vir de toda a parte. O som da carne batendo na carne sempre me pareceu fascinante. A cada movimento tudo se tornava mais e mais frenético, gemidos e suor, minhas unhas estavam de volta à pele clara à minha frente, apertando o mais forte possível. Ela estava gostando, a julgar pelos gritos que eu ouvia dela.

Eu estava cada vez mais próxima do orgasmo. Eu queria gozar novamente antes que eles acabassem.

- Por favor... Mais rápido.

Apenas na cama, em meus momentos mais submissos eu pediria algo. Pois o mundo era meu, é claro. Mas agora, eu precisava. A menina muito esperta mudou o ângulo de suas estocadas o suficiente para achar o ponto em meu interior que me faria ver estrelas.

- ISSO!

Com a contração de meu corpo, o garoto-Puck atrás de mim gozou com minhas paredes sufocando seu pênis. Soltou um som estrangulado e diminuiu lentamente seu bombear. A loira por sua vez tirou o pênis de silicone de mim e desfez as correias que o prendiam, tomando-o em sua boca, masturbando-se desvairadamente enquanto saboreava meu gosto. Extremamente erótico.

Ela veio com espasmos e um gemido sufocado pelo membro em sua boca.

E assim tudo estava acabado.

Só naquele momento pude prestar a atenção unicamente na figura imponente sentada numa poltrona no canto, com as pernas cruzadas e um sorriso enigmático nos lábios. Não sorri de volta. Ela olhou para os outros na cama comigo e disse com uma voz profunda:

-FORA.

Não era um grito, mas foi forte o suficiente para ter os dois recolhendo suas roupas depressa se vestindo o quanto podiam.

A porta bateu e eu ainda olhava para ela. Levantou-se com uma graça sem igual e me olhou de volta, mirando profundamente na minha alma. Ela poderia falar sem palavras, eu sabia disso, mas não disse nada. Após um instante, palavras saíram da sua boca.

- Cubra-se. - E saiu.

Eu chorei nas duas horas em que o Sol demorou a nascer.


End file.
